Training to Kissing
by blackshadow878
Summary: Sakura had been ingored for a long time, until a certain person decides to teach her something. How will this go? Sumarry sucks and so does the title, but please read anyways!


**Okay everyone this is my first one-shot so please be nice!**

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of a field with shimmering grass that had fresh dew on them. The sky was a liquid blue color that seemed to draw everyone's attention to it. It was beautiful, but that wasn't the reason Sakura stood in the field right now. She was waiting for her ever-so-late sensei that seemed to enjoy making his young pupils wait for him to get his lazy butt over here. It was pathetic if you think about it. I mean, how did this guy even become a teacher? It just didn't make any sense to her, but then again much didn't anymore.

Naruto had left to go train with Jairaya and Sasuke was never coming back. The Akatsuki were still after Naruto because he had the fox spirit inside of him. But where was Sakura in this? She was the outcast no one acknowledged at all. Yes she was the surpasser **(I made this word up so it rhymes with master)** of her master, Lady Tsunade. Yes she was strong, but no one ever thought twice about her. It was sad and pitiful; well that was what Sakura had thought until Kakashi had offered to teacher her a little a few days ago. That made her happy since Tsunade had nothing else to teach her and Kakashi barely knew of her existence, until that day. Sakura wanted to yell to the world when she heard he would teach her. Also for that fact that after their training, Kakashi showed Sakura his real face, something he kept hidden all the time. His face was amazing with smooth skin and perfect lips that she had later learned were soft to the touch and full of love. That had made Sakura so happy she could choke on it. It meant that someone cared that she lived. It meant someone knew she was alive.

Then again, people used to know who she was before her parents had died on a mission when she was barely three. After that happened no one bothered with the poor cherry blossom. They always avoided her, feeling pity for her. They always thought that if they talked to her Sakura would burst out in tears, screaming to the heavens for her parents to return to her. But the truth was she barely knew who her parents were. Since she was so young she didn't remember them. She did, however, remember her evil aunt who was asked to take care of her. During those days Sakura wished her parents were still alive, or at least that she had someone else to go to, but everyone was busy with everything else.

So do you understand now why Sakura is happy that Kakashi decided to train with her? It meant she could get away from her aunt that was taunting her day and night, even in the poor girls dreams the woman would show up.

Smiling, Sakura looked up to the sky, still waiting for her teacher -no, equal- to show up. She knew it would be a while before he would come up to her. Kakashi was just always that way with everyone, either way it made her happy that someone was there for her.

Sakura giggled a little, feeling that her thought were funny until she felt arms around her. Gasping, she turned around to see Kakashi. Yeah, the two could be considered a couple since they spent every day with each other, yet no one knew of it and they never would. It was considered a taboo for a sensei to have a relationship with one of their students. It all started that day...well if you read the top then you would know what Sakura's talking about.

"Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi smiled under his mask, using his same excuse for being late all the time when they were genin.

Sakura giggled at the silly person behind her, "If you want me to believe you then you really need some new excuses."

Kakashi looked shocked and taken aback, "It's true Sakura."

Sakura laughed at his face, "Prove it." And with that Kakashi pulled down his mask and pressed his soft lips against hers. That was when training turned into a kissing in each other's arms.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? To sappy? What? Please tell me! I know that title sucks, but still tell me!**


End file.
